


Nishizumi Style

by FireGire96



Category: Girls und Panzer, HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Confusion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Epic Battles, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Guidance Counselors, Incest, Lime, Romantic Comedy, Sibling Incest, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Kyu has always came out successful in all of her jobs that dealt with romantic and lustful attractions. But what happens when she meets her match in the leader of Oorai's Senshendo team, Nishizumi Miho? Will she be able to lend her the love she needs? Or will she end up feeding her too much she can't chew?





	

There are three dimensions in everyone's eyes when it comes to life. When conceived and brought into the light of day for the first time, you are living on Earth. A place where you experience, pain, pleasure, confusion, and excitement. Things that make you your own unique human, finding your purpose in life. Whether it deals with taking another's soul out of revenge, transforming from a underdog to a celebrity, or simply searching for the love of their lives. Until they are satisfied enough to let their dreams fade into memories. Or until their lives disappear like a vapor in thin air.

When this happens, you are given two choices as to where you continue to draw breath. A place filled with nothing but light, glory and happiness. That place being the land of holiness. The true home of the god of life. Heaven. And then there's a place filled with nothing but anger, suffering and horror. The place where fire was born. The home of the lord of destruction and egotism. Hell.

These are three places that many would name off the top of their heads if asked about them. Or even if asked about their foresight that is never promised... But no one knows about one place that is lost in time and space. A place that is past the clouds, but not that far above Heaven. A place that's lost from all of humanity unless confronted.

And this place is none other then the Sky Garden. Home to fairies of all kind.

The sacred area is held by nothing but clouds similar to those that occasionally inhabit Earth and live all day in Heaven. But the difference between theirs and Sky Garden's was that their clouds have been dipped in a bright hot pink that makes them easily mistaken for cotton candy. Many would think of it as being sweet and amiable enough to where even a feather of a bird would fall straight through. But it's heavy enough to hold about almost anything. Even a tower bigger then the statue of liberty.

In the Sky Garden lives a a million of fairies that are given any job that fits their role in their lives. Anger management, therapy, and most importantly.

Romance.

Nearly anything that could help those who are more important in the universe. Mankind. They don't know why though. For all they know, they could be living in their indestructible wooden homes, bathe in a fountain made of nothing but holy water, or even make a living for themselves in general. But for a unknown reason, they have found such jobs with development be their saving grace from boredom. Not to mention it's the show their homage to the their own gods.

One of them being the most beautiful from them all. The goddess of love, Venus. Ruler of all love fairies that lived in the Sky Garden.

The goddess took up a beautiful appearance outside that helped with her determined and loving heart. She wore a red and white robe with pure golden bracelets and laces, reminiscent of Greco-Roman apparel. Her hair was mint green and fell to her thighs, accessorizing with a laurel wreath made of gold. With her wardrobe and thin body, she could easily be called the most beautiful woman of them all.

She is always seen by all fairies when she is sat on her beloved throne that stands out due to the alter of flowers that stands behind her. This combined with her stern but loving personality that is sisters with the roses and lavender flowers makes her seen as not only the lord of romance. But a mother, a friend, and a boss of all fairies of love. Many would bow at her feet to gain her respect. And many would kill for her forgiveness. Almost anything to be honored by her. Especially when it comes to the one thing she idolizes. Love.

She would since it's her number one job to make all humans on planet Earth love. Even if they make her head itch so hard to the point where she grows irritated enough to break everyone's hearts. In order for such a exhausting task to be done, she must take a look into her beloved fountain that sits in front of her seat of eminence. A fountain that many call the fountain of prophecy.

Such a small bath of water is the cause of what gives certain fairies certain clients. Whether they are clueless to romance as a whole or abuse it. They're all given in a matter of seconds, from every place in the world, to a fairy that will help make their real dreams and or wet dreams come true... And they all end in complete success. Which is why Venus has never dealt with matters that could possibly give her, her employees and children a run for her money...

Until today.

As Venus began to look through her fountain, she was met with yet another client to be made. But this time, it wasn't like all the others she had before. This time it was a female. And not just any female.But the new student of Ōarai girls High School. Also member of the new team of Senshado. And quite a team indeed. Literally produced out of nowhere, not exactly the mental image of a Senshado Team. Which was interesting and all. But not as interesting as to who she was.  
Miho Nishizumi, daughter of a certain 'someone' that one of her most loyal workers that live in her garden has helped not long ago. Which has helped her create the Nishizumi style and head of Nishizumi family without breaking a sweat. As for what proceeded after Kyu left was mystery of it's own. Along with a good reason as to why her daughter was in her water? She should've been loved enough by her mother to be able to know how to date someone. But if the love she gave her, let alone any wasn't enough to help, then she would just have to help even if it came off as somewhat eerie. Unfortunately, nothing was more eerie nor surprising then as to who the boy was that was giving the innocent looking female problems...

Or should she say. Girl.

As she let out a sigh of struggle but slight excitement from her perfectly firm lips, Venus couldn't help but call out lightly through her lips in a loving manner, "Kyu~. Please come forth immediately..."

Seconds passed into the abyss of the silence as the goddess awaited for her worker to arrive. Her eyes throwing daggers at the clear sky that fell from light pink to sunset blue. Her patience stayed high for the person she asked for as she tried her hardest not to explode. Luckily for her, she didn't have to.

A blur of light colors flashed out from below the clouds to dash it's way right in front of it's leader. What now stood in front of her was none other then a female love fairy as shown by her attire and features.

She had green eyes that contrast her pink, pig-tailed hair which extended to just above her shoulders, also having two decorative silver antennae. Her default outfit consisting of a pink and white baby-doll lingerie with light-pink panties that had a purple butterfly shape attached to the front of them. She wore a white collared necklace with a pink choker top that had a red heart shape on the front of it. And to top this off, she had large, butterfly-like, translucent fairy wings that were patterned in pink, wore light pink stockings which cover the lower parts of her thighs, and purple ballerina shoes.

In a nutshell, everything that made the perfect love fairy... Minus the magazine that hung from her head filled with naughty pictures. In her presence, the pink haired fairy greeted, "What it do, Venus? More work? More places to go and people to do?"

"Kyu, I know you have just got done with a client," Venus stated as her firm hands grabbed the hellish book off her head lightly. "But I have already found someone who is in need of your guidance. And before you ask, it's a female."

"A female? Aw shit. Why it's gotta be a female? They're so clingy and annoying and are big crybabies!"

"Hmm. Now why does that sound like a certain someone when they were 112 years old?" With the statement, the pink haired fairy glued squinted eyes, lazy infuriated eyebrows and a sluggish frown on her face. The green haired goddess soon began to chuckle in delight before her child interrupted in irritation,

"Ha ha, very funny. Can you just give me my client now? I want to get this shit over with as soon as possible."

"I find it weird that you're like this, Kyu," Kyu's lord revealed with a marginally shocked tone in her voice. "I'd expect you to be drooling over your new client and wondering if they're worthy of making love with. Or at least steal their lover even though I hate that as equally as I hate you acting like a naughty girl."

With a small sigh, the young fairy responded, "Sorry, Venus. It's just that all these hoes and idiots are so boring. They're nothing like that one client who dated all those girls at once. He was a riot. Nor are they like dudes that I can fuck for the hell of it. It's so annoying... I just want someone who's worthy of a challenge and my liking..."

"Then this client might be the perfect one for you."

"Oh yeah? How?" Venus' mouth opened a gap to answer her question. But all that escaped her mouth was air as her body froze suddenly. Her leaf green eyes connected with hardly asthmatic lizard green ones while her mind weighted a reply. Sadly, as much as she wanted to tell her who she was taking care of. Who she would be helping out. For once in her life, she dared to do the one thing she never thought she would do. For her sake and for Kyu and her customer's safety.

She told her with a authentic smile, "You're just going to have to trust me on this one."

"Huh? The hell is that supposed to mean, boss? Quite fucking around with me!"

"Unless you want to lose your job and end up as a emotional fairy, I suggest you watch your tone of voice with me." Such a threat was enough to make the pink haired fairy feel her heart stop like a off switch to a light inside. While her eyes verbose at the same time as her eyebrows lifting up and her mouth opening with a gasp of fear.

"O-Okay, okay," She stuttered. "I'll go and help this chick. Just give me the coordinates and I'll be on my way asap rocky!" Venus then placed a hand on Kyu's head to plan her place of arrival and where her next target will be. With this given, the young hardheaded fairy ran towards the end of the Sky Garden to start her mission. But not before she shouted out to her leader, "Don't you worry, Venus! She's gonna be rolling on every girl she sees after I'm through with her!"

"I'm sure she will," The goddess responded out loud gracefully. "Oh, and Kyu?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Please be gentle with her. I can tell that she's not like the other girls you've worked with. She's something way more then that."

"Hey, those are your words not mine. And don't worry, she'll have to deal with this bitch or leave me be! See ya!" Not long after, the young fairy jumped off her goddess' balcony and flew off in search for her client. Watching her leave through the bright colored skies before diving into the second hell made Venus a little febrile about what would happen. But at the same time, it made her apprehensive of what was to come. A part of her wished she had told her what Kyu was going to deal with. Or who... But, it didn't matter now. She was gone.

_Only time would tell now if this was a good idea or a bad one..._


End file.
